Finding You
by CraziAznChik213
Summary: Hakkai and Gojyo ficlet, takes place when Gojyo finds Hakkai. WAFFY! Slight shonen ai. Please R&R!


Disclaimer: I do not, nor will ever own Saiyuki, or Hakkai or Gojyo. I'm just borrowing them for my own psychotic ficlets. ^____^ Enjoy! What it is: Gojyo and Hakkai (Gonou) after finding each other. (No not in that way =D) Pairings: none Warnings: Uh.. nothing? I guess you can say slight shonen-ai if you're a fanatic when it's comes to that stuff, but I didn't intend for it to be.  
  
Gojyo's POV  
  
I watched as early morning vigorously wriggled itself from midnight's grasp. The sun peeked shyly at the world below, until it gathered enough courage to show itself fully against the peaceful backdrop of the summer sky. Deep in thought, I pensively leaned against my home. Why does he smile? In truth, it hurt every time I saw him smile. After all, even within our short time together, I could see it was just a see through he used to hide his dying heart. Then, a small thought barged in on my tranquil contemplations. Look at yourself Gojyo! You? Deep in thought? Hah! What kind of sick joke is this? What has happened to you? Realization struck me faster then a speeding jeep. It's true, I scoffed, I almost never think about things, let alone so deeply. Already, I've felt the change that wounded youkai's has had on me. It was subtle at first, but in only a matter of a short week my love for going out on the town, gambling, and bringing several girls home has departed. I've found that I would rather take care of the mysteriously charming youkai that had been so carelessly dropped in my path. I still wonder what made me take him. His smile.whispered a voice. Ignoring it, I laughed remembering my attempts to cook and clean around the house when he first arrived. Let's face it; I suck. I can't even remember when garbage days are. It just isn't my cup of tea. Hmm.tea. Come to think of it, I left some brewing for Gonou. I should go check on it.and him, before he tries to walk again. I chuckled softly. He nearly fell flat on his face last time. He wants to help me so badly; it makes me laugh. Frankly, I don't understand him. No one has ever wanted to help me out before, not even my so-called friends.it feels so strange.but I like it.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Gonou's (Hakkai's) POV  
  
The sun shone proudly upon my sleeping form. My eyes fluttered open slowly. "Sun's up already? I must be getting lazy." I laughed playfully as my voice bounced energetically off the walls of the empty room. Lethargically, I sat up, and took a look about me. I had grown very accustomed to the room; it had a very comfortable feel to it. Not exotic nor attention grabbing, just.snug. I looked at the empty mat by the bed. "I wonder where Gojyo went." I laughed, "Maybe finding a more comfortable place to sleep." I smiled, though he keeps on telling me not to worry about it, I still feel guilty for taking up his bed. "How will I ever repay him?" I murmured softly. He's done so much for me. Thinking of the other makes me smile, a true smile, not that mask I've grown so accustom to. He's quite kind, his hair and eyes like the crimson that stains my hands.and brings me back to the reality I so desperately wanted to escape. From the moment I saw him, I noticed his hair and eyes were red, he was a taboo child, a youkai and human mix. Immediately, I felt a rather large amount of pity strike me. It must have been extremely hard for him growing up. Taboo children are usually tortured horribly or killed. But, let's think of something not so depressing for now. I feel much better; I think I can finally walk. Hah, I said that yesterday, I laugh when I remember what happened then. I tried to actually get up and walk, and let's just say I wasn't ready for that yet. Gojyo had to catch me before I met the floor head on. Hmm.I don't even know why I tried; I guess I just want to be more of a help then an annoyance. I hope I'm not an annoyance right now. My eyes widen when I realize he's right, I worry too much. I smile, he seems to know me so well, but we've only know each other for a week. Amazing how with some people you just seem to click. Ah, someone's knocking on the door, it must be him.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Gojyo's POV  
  
The door swung open slowly, as I carefully balanced the teacups and teakettle in my hands. When I walk in, I'm greeted with an almost picture perfect sight: Gonou is sitting up in the bed, blankets pooling around his waist, while he looks at the wall in front of him, giving me a perfect view of his profile, as the sun shines on the other side. The whole image looked almost like a dream, something so perfect, it can't be real. Then, he turns his head to face me, and smiles; a real one, not one of those fake ones he wears when hiding his feelings. I also smile; it makes me happy to see him truly happy. "I brewed some tea for you." I say plainly. "Oh, thank you." He replied politely, while giving a small nod of his head. I pour some tea for him and give him the cup. He nods his head in appreciation again and takes the cup. Holding the cup in both his hands, he carefully takes a sip. I pour myself a cup, watching the liquid go round in the white cup. "So," I say playfully, "think you can walk?" Gonou chuckled, "I think I'll manage this time." He said with good humor. A comfortable silence enveloped us after this brief exchange of words. After finishing our tea, I coaxed Gonou to walk. He simply smiled. Slowly, he stood up shakily, then after reaching balance, he took a step. Though I look laid back, I was poised and ready to catch him if he fell. Slowly, he started walking a bit more. I sighed in relief; he could walk now. He turned his head and smiled at me. I smiled back and gave him a thumbs-up. "Good job." I said relieved, and gave him a pat on his back. "You know," he replied thoughtfully "I feel like I'm an infant again." He chuckled at his thought. I smiled, he always thought of the oddest of things, at the oddest of moments. But I guess you can say its part of his charm.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Gonou's (Hakkai's) POV  
  
I took a look at Gojyo; he looked worried. "Gojyo," I asked curiously, "Something on your mind?" "Well, I just.." He paused; as if he was unsure of what he was about to ask. "Well um.are you leaving now?" My eyes widened. Truthfully, I wasn't sure, I never thought of what I would do after I healed. I paused thoughtfully. "I haven't yet repaid you for all the things you've done for me, so I think I'll stay a bit longer to help out." I ended with my most endearing smile. A small shine lit his eyes. "Good." He replied softly. I laughed merrily. "Do you think I'll be of much help?" I asked good-humouredly. "I'm sure you'll be lots." He replied swiftly and confidently. I smiled. My stomach growled a bit, I laughed. "I think I'll start breakfast now." I said with a laugh. "Good idea." Gojyo said, "I'm getting pretty hungry myself." I smiled, and with that I headed off toward the kitchen.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Gojyo's POV  
  
I slowly watch him walk out the door. Finding you has probably been the best thing that's happened to me so far in my life. I wanted to tell him that, but I was afraid he might take it the wrong way and I'd never see him again, so I kept the comment to myself.Maybe one day I can tell him that, but not now. So, with nothing more to ponder, I follow his retreating form to the kitchen.  
  
~*Owari*~  
  
CraziAznChik213 : Soooooooooooooo.whatdya think? Review please! I'll pay you! ~pulls out pockets, moths fly out~ with uh..my undying gratitude! That's enough right? Right? Hello? Darn, lost another one. 


End file.
